


𝑎 ℎ𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑑 ❝ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜❞

by re_se



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo Tetsurou Swears A Lot, M/M, lawstudent!Kuroo, star!Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_se/pseuds/re_se
Summary: "I don't fucking care! What the fuck do you want?! If you need money, I don't have it!"Tetsurou sputtered lies, his fingers shake a little and his breathing remained uneven. The man stopped his tracks and tilt his head before pouting. An illogical part of him screamed at him, 'CUTE!'. And he wanted to smack himself.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	𝑎 ℎ𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑑 ❝ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜❞

For the umpteenth time, Tetsurou sighed. All the numbers and articles he has to memorize is giving him a headache. Not that he has a hard time memorizing, it’s just that, it's already 1 A.M and he haven't got at least an hour of sleep the whole day. Not even a wink of it. 

He drags the chair he's sitting on away from the study table and glance at the balcony. Pursuing his lips, he let the temptation take him and grabbed the packet of cigarettes lying on his right side. The promise to left it untouched until he's completely sure to ace the last day of finals, which is a week from now, was broken. Not completely broken though, Tetsurou likes to think he will ace that. He likes to imagine that he would be a great lawyer someday. To surpass his parents, but for now, what he wants is a fucking break. Thank you very much.

Sliding the door, he let his bare feet touched the cold surface on the balcony's floor. He was greeted by trees and the cool breeze blew, letting its presence know. Playing with a stick of cigarette in his left hand, he fuels the lighter on his right. The first drag of it, and he feels himself relax. He can taste the mint on his mouth, he felt the intoxicating good kind of burn in his lungs. He catches himself looking at nothing in particular. The trees in front, the city lights on his right, the houses nearby, the fading smoke escaping from his lips and then the sky. 

He tilts his head to the side. Huh. The moon's not here. After confirming that, he looks at the brightest star. Tetsurou is not a fan of celestial bodies. Sure, he knows of the twelve major constellations because it was once a lesson from his high school, but can he spot them when they appear? No. But does he enjoy the night sky view? Yes, but it's not that deep. He wasn't a poet, or someone who sees the sky in metaphors.

It's just relaxing to stay and watch it all unfold. Like right now. His eyes focused on the brightest star. Tantalizing. Tetsurou crushes the finished cigarette on the ashtray laying in the small table. He leans on the rail, not peeling his eyes away from the star. 

"Hello"

He doesn't know when exactly he started doing this. Just watching, admiring and muttering a small greeting to the sky, especially for the star. It started also with a night like this.

A night where Tetsurou is having a breakdown with all his course demand of him. The deadline for his essay is coming up in like an hour and he is panicking because he still has a whole page to check for errors. The moment he passed the file to his professor at the given time, the water works started. He put his palms on his eyes, willing the tears to stop. Soon enough, his breathing evened and his eyes hurts. And like the usual, his cigarette lay on his still trembling lips, crushed it on the ashtray (that he has yet to clean) after the last drag and looked at the sky. The moon was present then, and the brightest star too. With a faint smile he said, "hello" before turning his back and thus the unofficial greeting every time his day is fucked up or pretty good started.   
  


He turned his back on the balcony, just when he reaches the inside, an unknown thing hit him slightly at the back. His brows furrowed and looked at the outside. He looks for a person who must've thrown it, there was no one. Still, he narrowed his eyes before picking up the thing that was thrown to him. A necklace. A beautiful one at that. The turquoise ball at the center was protected by a gold creeping around it like vines. 

"Oh, that's mine" 

A voice said and Tetsurou never jumped back as fast before until today. The owner of the voice smiled at him. And fuck, was he beautiful. His hair is as golden like treasure, eyes clear and bright and his lips has a natural pout to it. God, he looks ethereal and… he's in Tetsurou's balcony.

Wait. 

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" The raven-haired man clutched his chest in surprise, his heart beating rapidly in panic. For Pete's sake this can't be the end of his life! He's not a fucking lawyer yet! He hasn't called his parents yet for the past week and tell them he loves them! Oh my god! 

The beautiful invader picked the necklace from the floor that Tetsurou accidentally dropped and put it around his neck with grace. The clothes he's wearing are very of that from a long time ago, the ones that are in white that looks like curtain arranged as clothes, like the Greeks. His bare feet grace the tiles of Tetsurou's home. His smile, no, his existence brightened the dimly lit room. 

"Hi, I'm Kei" the man introduced himself and see himself in Tetsurou’s room. The owner of the room expanded the distance between them until he felt the study table on his lower back, stopping himself from taking another step back. 

"I don't fucking care! What the fuck do you want?! If you need money, I don't have it!" Tetsurou sputtered lies, his fingers shake a little and his breathing remained uneven. The man stopped his tracks and tilt his head before pouting. An illogical part of him screamed at him, 'CUTE!'. And he wanted to smack himself. 

"Eh? But you ask me here" the man, Kei, said. And Tetsurou laughs almost hysterically. The man before him must've had an amnesia or just pure delusional.

"Why the fuck will I ask you here?! I don't even fucking know you!" Now, Tetsurou is not that harsh of a person, doesn't throw bad words here and there, just a little. But he can't help it now that the man is saying pure bullshit. 

"The star" Kei trailed off, he points his finger behind him, outside the balcony that's still left open "For a hundred greetings comes a granted star that shall turn one's life upside down. The hundredth time you greeted was earlier, didn't you?"

Tetsurou wanted to faint, damn him for not having a weak mind and not fainting in shock. Because what the fuck? Is this man telling him that he's the fucking star that he keeps on greeting for how many weeks now? Is the man in front of him high on drugs?

"Fuck no! You think I'll believe-" Before Tetsurou can finish his sentence he was cut off when Kei raised his hand, asking him to stop. The man, still smiling, said "Go to the balcony."

Tetsurou, like he was hypnotized, make his way to the balcony. Kei was beside him, and he makes sure to not let them touch. Not even a strand of their hair. Fuck that. 

"What's your name?" Kei asked him and Tetsurou narrowed his eyes. After seconds of hesitation, he uttered his full name in annoyance, "Tetsurou Kuroo"

"Close your eyes" Instead of protesting he followed the instruction. Only because Kei gave him a pointed stare when he kept his eyes open. Soon enough, not even a minute passed. A whisper of, "You can open them now" cut through the silence.

Tetsurou's mouth left agape. His eyes wide, the air around him suspended like he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Because when he opened his eyes, he never expected to see his name spell out in the night sky. The stars are blinking bright, brighter than before. All are aligned perfectly to spell out "Tetsurou" in the vast of darkness.

And it was so beautiful.

And it's just for him. 

"Hi, Tetsurou Kuroo. I'm Kei Tsukishima and I'm your star"

And this time, Tetsurou Kuroo finally fainted.

  
  



End file.
